Really Not That Different
by IansDestiny
Summary: 2nd in Song Fic Series. When you come from two different worlds, how can your love survive. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Really Not That Different"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The dark outline of a shadowy figure seemed to wear a path in the rug as he paced back and forth, stopping abruptly at the slightest of noise outside the dressing room door. Grasped tightly within his gloved hand lay the note she'd left for him in the chapel, requesting for him to meet her in her room one hour after she show ended…and she was late! This only helped to fuel his anger and uneasiness about the entire situation. Their lessons had been progressing wonderfully over the past months since he had revealed himself to her and brought her to his home beneath the opera house. On more than one occasion she had made the trip down to him for an impromptu lesson and had spent the evening in his company, their topics would range from music to the arts, the opera house and the cast and sometimes it would stray to whatever topic they desired. It wasn't uncommon for the two to enjoy one another's company for hours: Erik would play just for her to enjoy, sometimes together they would compose new music together or just sit in companionable silence together-she with her book and Erik sketching portrait after portrait of his beautiful angel. Life had progressed this way for untold evenings, and it was the first intimate contact he'd ever experienced.

Erik practically growled at the feel of helplessness, he was the Phantom: The Opera Ghost. He was feared and was in control of the intricate workings of an entire opera house! He had POWER! Stopping suddenly he took a shaky breath as understanding dawned brightly in his mind; The Phantom was in love. Erik stopped pacing and began to analyze his realization trying to pinpoint the exact time when an innocent friendship between tutor and student turned into love. His thoughts were interrupted as the familiar sound of giggles filled the room; Erik moved closer to the door to listen more closely to the conversation just outside the door. That sweet angelic voice of his love and the ridiculous noise of the pompous boy! Erik could hardly control his rage at the sound of the boy's voice.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Raoul escorted Christine to the safety of her dressing room, "Here we are my Little Lotte, safe and sound. No ghosts shall haunt you tonight."

Christine patted Raoul's hand where it rested on her arm and ducked her head, "There are no ghost's Raoul; only Men, Angels and Spirits." Smiling sweetly at him she heard the chimes of the clock in her room, 'Erik will be arriving…' she thought, glancing at the closed door as though she could see into her room. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she looked up at Raoul, "Thank you for dinner but it is quite late and I must admit I am exhausted."

Raoul touched her cheek lightly caressing her soft skin with his thumb, "Tomorrow then? Dinner at my estate? Then a carriage ride in the evening together?" He offered his perfect smile hard to resist.

Leaning into the warmth of his touch Christine nodded, "Yes that sounds lovely. Good evening Raoul."

Raoul bent slightly brushing his lips with hers ever so softly, as he pulled back he smiled at her, "Good night Sweet Lotte."

Christine smiled at him and moved to open her door, "Night." She whispered as she started to entire her room, pausing slightly only to watch Raoul take his leave.

** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

Erik was seeing red; he'd heard everything and only could imagine what had occurred just beyond those heavy oak doors. At the sound of her entry Erik retreated into the shadows contemplating on just leaving to save his fragile heart or the ramifications of his temper in regards to the boy. Deciding to remain for what ever was about to occur, he stilled his movements to blend into the darkness.

Entering her room Christine locked the door behind her, resting against it with a large smile across her face as she gently touched her lips where the feather soft touch of her childhood sweetheart still lingered.

"You requested my presence?" A husky male voice sounded through her silent room startling her and causing her to jump slightly.

Christine covered her heart with her hands, "You startled me Erik, and I didn't hear you come in."

"I, my dear, was in the room at the requested time. It was you who was…delayed," The heavy under tone hung on the last word. Erik took a step forward into the dim candlelight, his eyes locked tightly on hers, "Where were you?" He asked sternly, praying to whoever would listen that his voice wouldn't betray his emotions.

Christine sighed as she removed her cloak and moved away from the door, "Please Erik, I told you about Raoul and our childhood together. He wanted to celebrate my performance this evening." Laying her cloak down she moved to face him.

The somber look on her face terrified Erik; this wasn't his normal vibrant Angel; who was his muse, his beauty, his love. His once innocent protégée hand soared under his tutelage, finding her own wings and beginning to leave him behind: Alone. "Your letter said we needed to speak?"

"Yes…we do." She replied offering her hand to him. Hesitantly, Erik took it and followed her to the layback chair taking a seat beside her. Christine took a few deep breathes as she held tightly to his hand, attempting to calm her frazzled nerves. Finally dragging her eyes up to his she found the courage to speak, "It's about you and I, our evenings together…our lessons…our relationship."

Erik's breath caught yet his features were steeled, "What about us my Angel?" Unknowingly, he clasped his other hand over hers as though he were clinging to her as a means of retaining his contact with her.

Intent on being strong and getting through this conversation she kept eye contact as she spoke, "I've grown under your teaching Erik, but I feel I've learned all I can. In discussing my career with Raoul we believe that I've grown past the need for a tutor." She explained the confusion his face quite evident. Before she lost her strength she continued, "And us…Erik you and I are just much too different we're from two separate worlds…"

Hurt flashed over his features at her admission, Erik knew in his heart she was right. "I realize that," He replied lowering his head to bite back the tears that stung his eyes and threatened to betray him. Looking for the words that would sway her heart Erik attempted to reason with her.

"But, my Angel, what we do have in common," Erik lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes as he touched her cheek ever so softly, the warm leather rubbing over the soft velvet skin of her cheek. "What we have could bond us for life."

Christine moved away from his touch attempting to steel her resolve and remain strong. If she wanted to continue exploring her relationship with Raoul, her heart could not be filled with feelings for Erik. "Erik please…we can't continue this." She replied standing from her seat and moving away for air, trying to calm her rapid pulse.

Erik stood slowly the fear of losing her becoming a terrifying reality; as he approached her he removed his gloves slipping them into his pocket. He longed to feel her soft skin once more if this were to be the last time they were to be in each others presence, as he came to stand directly behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Christine had to fight of the urge to lean back into his chest, taking a few deep breaths she tried to ignore the feeling of his hands on her bare shoulders that could quickly become her undoing. Biting back tears she managed to whisper, "Erik…it has to be this way."

Erik shook his head, unprepared to let her end it this way. Slowly he encouraged her to face him, his last attempt at appealing to her heart. "Christine…" he began softly, his husky voice heavy with emotions. "Look behind your own soul and the person that you'll see…just might remind you of me."

Tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she looked away from his heavy gaze. A soft warm hand touched her cheek, he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears, barely able to speak she could only choke out a whisper, "Erik…please don't."

A slight tremble seeped into his voice as he lifted her face to meet his eyes Erik softly sang to her, "I laugh…I love…I hope and I try…"

Christine pulled away from Erik, turning away from him unable to stout the tears that now were flowing freely.

Erik moved closer to her as he continued, "I hurt…I need…I fear and I cry." Grabbing her hand he turned her to face him once more, "And I know you do the same things too, so we're really not that different…me and you." His last words hung in the air like a prayer as Erik leaned closer to her intent on tasting her sweet lips just once.

The warmth of their breaths began to mix as he closed the distance between their lips; Christine sobbed and turned her face away moments before their lips touched. Refusing to meet his eyes again she turned from him once more, her resolve crumbling by the minute, "I'm sorry Erik."

Erik felt his heart break as she turned from him; obviously his plea had fallen on deaf ears. The soft sobs that were escaping her lips cut at him like a knife directly to his now broken heart. Realizing there was nothing left to say that could change her mind after his proclamation of love, Erik hung his head in defeat and moved slowly to the mirror pausing slightly at the passageway looking back once more.

Christine couldn't stop the tears that fell freely, the hurt in his eyes had been more painful they she ever could have imagined. She knew it would be difficult to tell him she didn't need him as a tutor anymore, she desired to be her own woman and to strive to become a Prima Donna of the Opera House. She heard Erik's retreat and the hesitation at the mirror, taking a deep breath she lifted her head holding it up high and steadied her shoulders attempting to put up a strong front. Trying to prove that she meant what she said and didn't regret it, if she wanted any chance for a relationship with Raoul and to accomplish her other dreams she needed something more. Christine took a deep breath and moved to her vanity to prepare for bed.

If it were possible Erik's heart broke just a little more as she moved away from him, not bothering to even cast him a glance. Turning away from the room he slipped past the mirror latching it as he went, intent on making the long trip down to his lair alone and in total darkness: Like everything else in his life.

_TBC…_

A/N: Welcome to my second installment to the Song Fic Series, lyrics are by Collin Raye the song "Really not that different." AU Story is based off the movie, set after "Think of Me" but before the Masq Ball; characters based on those portrayed by the movie cast. Leave love or hate just let me know what you think of it, I really love this song and thought it went well with Erik and Christine's love story. Love to hear from Ya'll! Always, Lady


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Previously on Really Not That Different:_

_She explained the confusion quite evident on his face. Before she lost her strength she continued, "And us…Erik you and I are just much too different we're from two separate worlds…"_

"_Christine…" he began softly, his husky voice heavy with emotions. "Look behind your own soul and the person that you'll see…just might remind you of me."_

_A slight tremble seeped into his voice as he lifted her face to meet his eyes Erik softly sang to her, "I laugh…I love…I hope and I try…" Erik moved closer to her as he continued, "I hurt…I need…I fear and I cry." Grabbing her hand he turned her to face him once more, "And I know you do the same things too, so we're really not that different…me and you." His last words hung in the air like a prayer as Erik leaned closer to her intent on tasting her sweet lips just once._

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Christine's Room**_

Christine paced restlessly in her room; the train of her evening dress getting caught on the lay back chair in her path. The past two months seemed like a dream, a dream she could only sit back and watch as it played out directly in front of her eyes. It started out so innocently the day after her last meeting with Erik, Raoul had come to her after her performance to take her to dinner as he had promised. Christine lowered her head as she recalled the whole event; their conversation started out innocently enough, discussing the missing years since they had been apart and their current situations. Raoul gave her a step by step run down of all members of his family and his current business propositions as well as how his family became the patrons of the Opera Popular; in turn Christine gave him an edited version of her life right now. Christine made sure to leave her tutor out of her explanation claiming Madame Giry introduced her to her childhood friend whom was a musical genius.

Christine continued to pace in her room idly playing with the gold chain that now rested around her neck. Raoul had been so sweet and attentive to her, especially after Monsieur Andre and Firmin decided that Carlotta would reclaim her Prima Donna status in the current production. When he came to her and proposed she was so shocked she couldn't answer, with her silence Raoul believed she was overly excited and unable to answer. She couldn't bring herself to wear it on her finger, for fear of Erik seeing the bauble on her ring finger. Christine lifted the ring from her chest and just starred at it, growing up she had always dreamed of loving someone more exotic and Erik just didn't seem to fit the part. Raoul was her childhood sweetheart and a very smart match for any woman of her status in society; it would also make her father proud to know she would be taken care of by a wonderful man for the rest of her life. But Erik was still there in her mind, and even though she was searching for greener pastures with Raoul she could never forget those words Erik had sang to her before her left.

"_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try. I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things, too. So we're really not that different, me and you."_

Christine shook her head to clear the words from her mind, tonight was the Bal Masque and Raoul would be along shortly to escort her. Glancing around the room she sighed, Carlotta would be reclaiming her room this evening as well and Christine would be returned to her place in the dormitory with the rest of the young women of the theater. Turning slowly she starred at the mirror that had become her and Erik's secret passageway to their own secret haven; she slowly approached the mirror wondering if he was watching her tonight. Closing her eyes she placed her hand on the mirror, believing that he was on the other side doing the same thing.

"Christine…" A male voice sounded through her room followed by two knocks her on door, Raoul entered her doorway and offered his hand for her to lead her downstairs.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Erik's lair**_

Erik sighed as he sat back in his chair, he was attempting to waste time until it was the right time for him to make his appearance. He had already dressed in his Red Death costume and prepared his evening, now the only thing left was time…like every other night alone in this private hell. Leaning his head back he took a deep breath; the sense of someone caused him to sit up slowly and scanned the immediate area his eyes falling quickly on Madame Giry.

Annette nodded to him as she maneuvered her way to his resting place, "You look nice, I'll assume you plan on making an appearance tonight?" She asked softly moving to stand beside him.

Erik nodded, "I did not train Christine's voice to sit second to the croaking of Carlotta, I'll present them my opera and my demands." He explained standing quickly and picking up the black satchel that contained his newest work, presenting it to Annette as he moved to put on his cape.

"Don Juan Triumphs?" She read carefully, running her hand over the lettering. "I'll assume you'll be playing the part of Don Juan?" She questioned raising an inquisitive eyebrow to him.

"No, I wrote this for Christine…" He explained tying his cape in place and adjusting his skull mask.

"Erik…mon ami you can not keep obsessing about her, she has moved on with the patron." Annette reminded him, attempting to get through to him. His obsession could prove to be a violent and deadly one if he continued down this path.

Raising his head slowly he connected eyes with Annette, "Have you ever been in love?" At her nod he continued, "Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable... It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses; you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person… Christine, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you." Annette watched him, his heart breaking right before her eyes. She wanted to interrupt him but there was something so personal about what he was saying there was nothing she could add to make it any better for him. Erik continued as he began to pace around the room, "They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' or 'were much too different' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain… I hate love." He sighed and lowered his head, accepting his opera back from Annette as she squeezed his arm silently conveying her understanding. Erik patted her hand, "I have to go, it's almost time…" Annette nodded and offered a simple smile, "Be safe, mon ami."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

_**At the Bal Masque**_

Christine and Raoul made their rounds about the entire room, conversing with the owners of the theater and the many important people who attended this evening. Christine did her best to hide her frustration with the entire situation; she was more arm candy than anything. Any time she attempted to add her opinion to a conversation she would be laughed at, Raoul even had the audacity to explain how 'These types of conversations were for gentlemen, she shouldn't worry her beautiful face with such conversation' she repeated in her head. Smiling sweetly at the group she quickly excused herself from the conversation, explaining she needed to freshen up.

Practically stomping away from the group she made her way outside to the balcony for some fresh air; this entire situation was not going how she intended. Christine was invisible to everyone in the theater now with Carlotta back, somehow without her consent she had become engaged to a man she obviously didn't know anymore. The worst was now she was being treated as though she was a little child playing in a grown ups world, and she was angry!

Making her way to the balcony ledge she looked out over, the brisk night air feeling wonderful against her heated skin. Suddenly the warmth of a cloak was placed around her shoulders as the familiar scent of roses floated into the air surrounding her. Christine turned slowly towards her visitor; she wasn't surprised to see Erik standing in front of her his costume startling her at first. "I knew it was you…"

Erik nodded to her, his face expressionless, "I have a gift for you…" He replied revealing the opera to her.

Gently running her hands over the cover she brought her eyes to his, those beautiful green eyes that she had missed so much in the last two months. "Is this your new work?"

Erik nodded to her, "The lead is for you, I will not allow your talents to be wasted in the chorus."

"Erik, why?" She asked watching as he pulled away the satchel and lowered his head slightly. Christine leaned down a bit to catch his eyes, "After all I've done to you…"

"I love you…" He whispered, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. "But when I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're an amazing woman Christine." Watching her for a moment he could hear the band begin to play the entrance for the song "Masquerade" and knew it was his cue. Christine watched him; his words were like daggers to her soul and the pain she heard in his voice was the hardest thing to hear from a strong man like Erik. "Erik I…" With one last glance he brushed his hand against the softness of her cheek interrupting her, "I have to go…" With that he turned on his heel retreating back towards the back staircase to prepare for his entrance. 

Watching him go Christine pulled his cloak around her shoulders tightly, the scent invading her senses and increasing the pain she felt in her heart. Those sweet words continued to plague her mind, '_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try. I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things, too. So we're really not that different, me and you.'_

"There you are Little Lotte," The soft voice of her fiancée sounded from behind her. "We must get you inside before you catch you death…" He replied, oblivious to the origin of the cloak that she clung to so desperately as he lead her back into the party to observe the rest of the performance.

A/N: Really Not that Different lyric by Collin Raye, and both quotes are named under Joss Whedon if you search for them. Really hope you enjoyed this update, let me know what you think. Leave love or hate just let me know what you think of it. There is only one chapter left. Hope you enjoy…Always, Lady


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Previously on Really Not That Different:_

"_I love you…" He whispered, bringing his gaze up to meet hers. "But when I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're an amazing woman Christine." Watching her for a moment he could hear the band begin to play the entrance for the song "Masquerade" and knew it was his cue. Christine watched him; his words were like daggers to her soul and the pain she heard in his voice was the hardest thing to hear from a strong man like Erik. "Erik I…" With one last glance he brushed his hand against the softness of her cheek interrupting her, "I have to go…" With that he turned on his heel retreating back towards the back staircase to prepare for his entrance. _

_Watching him go Christine pulled his cloak around her shoulders tightly, the scent invading her senses and increasing the pain she felt in her heart. Those sweet words continued to plague her mind, '__I laugh, I love, I hope, I try. I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things, too. So we're really not that different, me and you.'_

"_There you are Little Lotte," The soft voice of her fiancée sounded from behind her. "We must get you inside before you catch your death…" He replied, oblivious to the origin of the cloak that she clung to so desperately as he lead her back into the party to observe the rest of the performance._

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Christine sat against the cool of the stained glass window, letting the chill from the brisk outside air work it's magic on her heated skin. The entire opera house intended to hunt down Erik and end his reign over the opera house once and for all; such endeavors lead by Raoul. His fierce protectiveness over Christine continued to fuel his desire for the capture of the Opera Ghost. She placed her head in her hands as she remembered the ending of the Masq Bal:

_The performers suddenly stopped singing as a large bass interrupted the joyful music, at the top of the staircase a very daunting Red Death presented himself in all his glory. Making his way down the stairs he greeted all the performers before him, before presenting them with his newest creation Don Juan Triumphant. He continued down the stairs expressing to the group how his theater would be ran and how the opera would be conducted and each persons part in His opera. _

_Christine couldn't take her eyes off of him, she hadn't even felt Raoul leave her side as she stood mesmerized by the beauty before her. After Erik's tirade upon the rest of the cast he turned to Christine, his dark eyes seemed to soften as they turned to her. "And as for our star, Miss Christine Daae…no doubt she'll do her best it's true her voice is good...she knows; though if she wish to excel she has much still to learn if pride will let her return to me…her teacher," Erik pointed to himself at the gasps that sounded through the crowded room._

_Christine slowly approached Erik during his song and now stood only steps away from him as his attention was brought back to her beautiful brown eyes. Time again seemed to stand still as they gazed at one another; the shimmer of something caught Erik's attention causing him to look down at the ring held just above her breasts by a single gold chain. The hurt on Erik's face may have been hid by the full mask he wore but the hurt in his eyes was visible and deep to his soul. As he kept her eyes something in the background caught his attention, the swift movement of the boy who had stolen his angel's affections came charging at him. Turning from her, Erik retreated to the top of the stairs disappearing into a cloud with Raoul close on his heels._

Christine sighed as she shook her head, the look in his eyes after seeing her engagement ring was more than she could bear. Silent tears ran down her face at the thought of betraying Erik with their terrible plan, she knew he could not help but show if she was going to perform. They would be ready and waiting for her signal to capture him and turn him over to the authorities; at the climax she was to remove his mask to prove it was the Opera ghost. A sob escaped her lips as she stood up and began to pace.

A light rapping at the door startled her and she turned quickly watching as Raoul entered the chapel immediately coming to her side, "Little Lotte, are you alright?"

No words would form in her mind, silent tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she nodded to him. Raoul brought the pad of his thumb up to wipe away the stray tears from her face, "I promise you, he will never haunt you again. I will protect you Little Lotte."

"Don't make me do this Raoul, I can't…I won't!" Christine exclaimed pressing his hand away from her as she turned from him. "I won't do it…"

"Christine…." Raoul replied sighing, "You have to…this won't work without you sweetheart. You are the only one who has seen his face…he calls to you only; you would know him anywhere. If he comes on the stage you don't have to do anything, just give me a nod…I'll be waiting in Box 5 so I can see the entire stage. I promise I will protect you Christine!"

Christine shook her head moving further away from him, "What if he doesn't come? What if I can't tell it's him?" She asked turning quickly a challenging look in her eyes.

Raoul shook his head moving slowly, taking her hands in his he looked directly into her eyes, "He will show and you'll know it the moment he does, don't stress yourself my love. After this is all over…we can be married and leave this place." Raoul explained beaming a bright smile at her.

Christine pulled her hands away from him, "Leave? Leave the opera house?"

"Of course! You don't expect to work here do you? You're to be a Vicomtess…" Raoul reminded her, "My wife will know the life of luxury and never have to worry about anything again. I will take care of you until my dying day." He replied hugging her tightly to console her.

Christine didn't return the hug, she knew that marrying Raoul would mean a different life but she didn't know he intended to take her away from everything she was and knew to become his bride. Raoul pulled back and smiled at her, "You should go prepare, we've only little time until this evening's performance and finally we will be free of this monster." Winking at her he lead her to the door encouraging her with a squeeze to her hand, Christine refused to turn back to acknowledge him quickly making her way to her dressing room.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Christine's Dressing Room**_

Annette knocked softly on Christine's door before entering; glancing around the room she found the little song bird starring intently at the large mirror at the far end of her dressing room. "He isn't there…" She said softly.

Christine wiped her tears away and nodded to Annette, "I know…I just wish…"

Annette moved quickly to her side holding the young woman, these two had experienced so much hurt in such a short time it was terribly sad to see the pain they were putting each other through. Erik was intent on giving Christine her space as best as he could while still looking over her and Christine was still trying to find herself even though she knew where she belonged. "What do you plan on doing? Do you wish to go through with this plan or did you have something else in mind?"

Christine sniffled and shook her head, "I have to warn him so he won't come…"

"He would come anyways," Annette shook her head, "If he did or didn't know he would still come just to have one last chance to be by your side my dear."

"What do I do?" Christine asked, hoping the older woman had some wisdom to impart on her.

"Follow your heart my dear…you will know what to do." Annette said softly tucking a stray hair behind her ear and straightening the young woman's costume.

Christine took a deep breath and nodded to the woman as she followed her to the door, this was her choice.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Don Juan Triumphant**_

Christine's heart was in her throat since the beginning of the performance, there were guards surrounding the entire auditorium and stage. She hadn't seen any sign of Erik and was somewhat relieved that he was staying away from the performance; he was smart enough to see the welcome party that was waiting for him and choose to stay away and out of sight. A contented sigh escaped her lips as the climax of the opera began, taking a deep peaceful breath she let her eyes drift to box 5 shaking her head 'no' as she sang the opening of the song, "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy, no dreams within her heart but dreams of love…" Christine took her seat and patiently observed a rose in the basket she held.

As the men began their part Christine's heart sank into her stomach, it was him Raoul was right she would know his voice anywhere. Attempting to remain calm Christine continued to concentrate on the rose in her hand until it was time to acknowledge him.

Erik made his way onto the stage with such grace and poise, he was truly magnificent, "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent,  
silent . . ." As Erik brought his finger to his lips Christine thought she would go insane, she knew she had to turn towards him but she also knew once she saw him she would give him away; she only hoped she was a good enough actress to remain in character.

"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . ." Erik sang directly to Christine as she stood to face him now.

Watching intently as Erik approached her, his voice seeped deep into her soul at the sultry words sung to her. "Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream  
descend . . ."

Erik moved past Christine to stand behind her, his hands moving to hold her body close to his as he continued, "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . ."

Realization dawned on Christine as she moved away from Erik to prepare her enterance, they had past the point of no return months ago and it was the reason she could never move on with Raoul because Erik was still a part of her and in her soul. Refusing to make eye contact with Raoul she began her own part, turning again to Erik, "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ."

Turning from Erik she began to climb the stairs towards the balcony above them, watching as Erik did the same thing across the stage. Their slow climb to the top was torturous for Christine; she only wanted to protect Erik and to right the wrong she had made so many months before. "Past the point  
of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .? When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume  
us . . .?"

As the two reached the top of the stairs Raoul became increasingly worried, Christine wasn't giving them any indication if this was the murderous beast they so desperately wanted to capture and it was nearing the finale. He slowly began to stand hoping to get a better look at the man across from his fiancée.

As Erik and Christine reached the top of the stairs they slowly began to sing in unison as they started towards one another across the balcony. Each step seemed to last a lifetime, "Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . We've passed the Point of no return . . ." As they met in the middle Erik spun her slowly wrapping his strong arms around her as they finished their duet.

Below them surrounding the stage stood the guards at the ready for a signal as well as the rest of the cast all in a trance at the beauty and passion displayed by the two before them. Raoul's heart broke as he watched the passionate embrace before him; tears filled his eyes as he realized that his own fiancée preferred the arms of this half man to the safety and security of his own. Lowering his gaze he couldn't bear to watch the scene before him anymore, it made him sick to his stomach. Turning from the stage he retreated out of box 5, the guard following him awaiting his instructions.

Christine turned slowly in Erik's arms making eye contact with him, taking a few deep breaths she tried to find the words to say to make him understand how she felt. Tears began to fall lightly as she sang to him, "I laugh, I love, I hope, and I try. I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things, too. So we're really not that different….me and you."

Erik didn't need to hear anything else, taking her in his arms he kissed her lips passionately pushing the pain and torment he'd been through since she had left out of his body. Pulling back slightly he rested his forehead against hers when the need to breathe became an issue, the sound of an erupting crowd didn't even phase the two lovers as they continued to hold one another.

"I love you…" She whispered to him kissing his lips again, "I love you so much…I'm.."

Erik silenced her with another kiss, "I love you too my Angel."

A/N: Legal stuff first- Point of No Return belongs to ALW and POTO. Lyrics belong to Collin Raye. I love EC and songs always go well with great couples so that's why I include a lot of songs in my writing. Thank you for the reviews and support. You are all so wonderful; I have one more song fic in progress right now before I post the 2nd installment for my story Angel in my Eyes. Leave love or hate just let me know you're reading it. Always, Lady


End file.
